Flores Azuis
by Mari May
Summary: A Fairy Tail se preparava para mais um Natal animado e barulhento, mas Erza não estava com muito espírito natalino. Ela não sabia se Gérard compareceria à festa, pois a Crime Sorcière resolveu sumir após ajudar no caso dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos. Erza continuaria sem receber um sinal de seu amado? - Gerza ***Presente de amigo oculto de Natal para a Bia***


Era mais uma manhã de véspera de Natal.

Pelo menos para Erza e os demais que ficaram congelados na Ilha Tenrou, apenas um ano havia se passado desde a última comemoração natalina. Para os demais membros da guilda, porém, foram sete anos sem os companheiros que, para muitos, já eram considerados mortos. E um dia, como um milagre de Natal antecipado, tais companheiros ressurgiram.

Entraram para os Grandes Jogos Mágicos almejando recuperar a reputação que a Fairy Tail havia perdido. E, após muita dificuldade para lidar com o Plano da Eclipse, a união incontestável da guilda lhes deu vitória.

Por estar perto do Natal, decidiram comemorar tudo numa data só para poupar dinheiro e fazer algo mais produzido.

Erza estava em frente ao espelho, usando sua magia para escolher uma roupa casual. Iria ajudar a arrumar as mesas.

Seus pensamentos, porém, estavam na última conversa que tivera com Gérard...

_- Como assim não pode ir na nossa festa de Natal?!_

_- Erza... Eu já te disse... Não somos uma guilda oficial... Agimos nas sombras..._

_- Mas se todos soubessem o que vocês fizeram nos Grandes Jogos Mágicos...!_

_- Não, Erza. Não é assim. Você e seus amigos nos compreendem, nos perdoam, e acreditam na nossa redenção. Para as outras pessoas, seria muito difícil aceitar. Então vamos partir e continuar ajudando as pessoas por aí._

_- Mas... Gérard... Desde crianças, nunca mais passamos um Natal juntos. – seus olhos encheram d'água, mas ela se recusava a chorar._

_- Eu sei... – ele disse, com a voz pesarosa, acariciando seu rosto – Mas já fiquei tempo demais aqui. Preciso ir antes que as investigações se intensifiquem e todos os esforços meus, de Ultear e Meredy acabem sendo em vão._

_- Mas faltam só duas semanas... Vocês podem ficar escondidos lá na guilda..._

_- Em duas semanas muita coisa que podemos evitar pode acontecer aí fora._

_A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, cerrando os punhos. Não tinha mais argumentos._

_- Erza... Me perdoe... – aproximando-se, envolveu a moça em seus braços – Eu realmente não posso..._

_- Tudo bem... Eu já entendi. – ela retribuiu o abraço rapidamente, afastando-o depressa – Apenas vá e faça o que precisa. – a essa altura, lágrimas teimosas já caíam sem sua permissão._

_Com um olhar melancólico, Gérard assentiu com a cabeça, enxugando algumas daquelas lágrimas, e depositou um suave beijo em sua testa._

_- Até um dia, Erza._

_- Até... Gérard._

Quantas vezes mais o perderia?

Quando não eram manipuladores se aproveitando de seu frágil coração, era a amnésia; e quando não era a amnésia, era a prisão; e quando não era a prisão, era a vida de foragido que ele escolheu levar para compensar seus pecados do passado.

Sim, ela sabia que ele estava certo.

Mas sabia também o quanto a saudade fazia seu coração doer.

Caminhou até a guilda, observando as ruas e casas enfeitadas. Lojas cheias por causa de gente que deixou para comprar tudo em última hora. Crianças brincando, com seus responsáveis de olho.

E...

Casais de namorados.

Naquela tradição, o Natal era uma data não só para familiares e amigos, mas também para amantes.

A maga não queria se ater a esse último detalhe, mas acabava sendo inevitável.

Será que passar o dia inteiro na guilda lhe pouparia disso?

...não exatamente.

Natsu e Lucy, Gray e Juvia, Gajeel e Levy, Elfman e Evergreen... Alzack e Bisca, que em sete anos casaram e até tiveram uma filha... Até lá o clima de romance iria pairar no ar.

Seria um Natal torturante para o coração ferido da Scarlet. Mas era injusto também deixar de aproveitar o máximo que podia com seus amigos tão queridos.

Colocaria uma armadura em volta da dor, e focaria no que realmente importava.

Essa era Erza Scarlet.

* * *

Dedicando-se à arrumação da guilda, e conversando, e dando bronca quando necessário, a ruiva conseguiu se distrair até o entardecer.

- Erza, pode deixar que o resto eu faço. Vá para casa se trocar para a festa. – disse Mirajane, com seu sorriso doce.

- Obrigada, Mira. Daqui a pouco estou de volta.

Usando um vestido roxo e um coque desfiado no alto da cabeça, a diva das armaduras chegou deslumbrante à festa.

Comia um pouco aqui, bebia um pouco ali, dançou com seus amigos... E meia-noite os sinos da Igreja de Magnólia tocaram, anunciando a chegada do Natal.

Makarov se disfarçou de Papai Noel para falar com as poucas crianças da guilda, e quase foi descoberto com Asuka puxando sua barba falsa.

Enquanto isso, os demais membros iam à grande árvore montada no centro da guilda recolher seus presentes.

Erza pegou e agradeceu a Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, e todos que lembraram dela. Na verdade não seria exagero dizer que TODOS realmente lembraram, pois era muito admirada ali dentro. Então usou magia para que aparecessem todas as malas que usava em viagens, pois só assim conseguiria levar tudo.

Ia guardando os presentes um por um, até que se deparou com um vaso de miosótis azuis com um simples papel, numa linda caligrafia, escrito "Para Erza Scarlet".

Suas mãos começaram a tremer, quase derrubando o vaso.

Ajoelhou-se, incrédula.

Não... Não era possível...

Ele esteve lá?!

ELE?!

Mas como ela não percebeu?!

- Ei, Erza, tá tudo bem? – Lucy indagou, preocupada, colocando a mão em seu ombro – Que flores são essas?

- Flores azuis? – disse Levy, que estava com Lucy – Isso me lembra aquela lenda...

- Oh... Verdade!

- Q-que lenda? – a Scarlet já gaguejava de nervosismo.

- Sobre um jovem e apaixonado cavaleiro que tentou colher essa flor para a mulher amada, mas ele caiu no rio próximo à flor e se afogou por causa do peso da armadura que usava. Desde então a miosótis é conhecida como "não-me-esqueças", pois foram as últimas palavras que ele pronunciou.

- Simboliza o amor sincero e desesperado. – completou Lucy – Erza... Não me diga que foi o...?

A ruiva levantou-se bruscamente.

- Me desculpem, meninas.

Tentando manter-se impassível, foi até Mirajane.

- Mira... Ele esteve aqui, não é? Ele te pediu para colocar isso na árvore, não pediu?

- Sim... Ele me abordou na cozinha, assim que você saiu. Estava esperando você ir pra casa antes de falar comigo.

- Então... Ele já foi embora há muito tempo... – concluiu, melancólica.

- Pois é... Sinto muito, Erza. Eu queria ter te contado, mas ele pediu sigilo absoluto, pois queria que você aproveitasse a festa em vez de tentar ir atrás dele.

- Tudo bem, Mira... Entendo sua posição. Assim como entendo a dele. Eu só... – ela não conseguiu completar a frase.

- O que?

- Nada. Deixa pra lá. Vou levar os presentes pra casa.

"Eu só queria dizer a ele, com todas as letras, o quanto eu o amo..."

- Ok. Mas volte, hein? Sabe que vamos virar a noite, hehe.

- Sim... Eu sei. – ela sorriu de volta.

Seu coração já não doía tanto.

Aquele presente do Gérard era repleto de significados que lhe enchiam de esperança.

Se não queria que ela o esquecesse, é por que algum dia voltaria, certo?

E aquela história de "noiva"... Ele se referia a ela, certo?

Quando as coisas se estabilizassem, eles finalmente poderiam ficar juntos e ser felizes, sem mais nenhum empecilho.

Até lá, Erza teria que ser paciente. E aquelas miosótis azuis, que Gérard lhe deixou secretamente com tanto carinho, mesmo tão ocupado em suas missões, iriam lhe lembrar todo dia que... Ela tinha alguém por quem esperar, e que esperava por ela.

Esse foi seu maior presente de Natal.

* * *

**Bom... O que posso dizer? Primeiramente, EU AMEI TIRAR A BIA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tive surtos epiléticos aqui, porque a gente se conhece há muito tempo, mas só esse ano passamos a nos falar mais e desenvolver uma amizade muito fofa! X3**

**Mas quero também pedir desculpas pela simplicidade da história. Eu nunca tive muita inspiração pra escrever sobre Gerza porque eles já são canon demais, e sou mais acostumada a escrever sobre os "canon ainda não-oficializados". Mas acho que ficou bonitinho e dentro da proposta de tema natalino. -q**

**A idéia da flor azul veio da nossa amiga Kuráudia. Seria um enfeite de cabelo, mas quando fui pesquisar sobre o significado de flores azuis, me deparei com essa lenda da miosótis, e achei TÃO Gerza que tive que encaixá-la de algum modo aqui.**

**Enfim, Bia, fique com esse meu humilde presente de Natal, SUA LINDA! *.***


End file.
